


Understanding

by Passionpire88



Series: Ready to Love Again Universe [19]
Category: Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 09:08:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20005813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Passionpire88/pseuds/Passionpire88
Summary: I was inspired to write this after googling Harley's daughter.





	Understanding

“Harley?” The blonde girl looked up at her birth mother. “Who is that?” 

“An old friend, honey. An old friend.” Harley ruffled her daughter’s hair with a sad smile. “You coulda called, Dollface.” 

“I know.” Elana shut the car door with a sad smile, as she trembled. Harley opened her arms and she dove into them, sobbing. 

“It’s alright, Dollface. Let it all out. It’s better out than in, honey.” She whispered. “Come inside. We made cookies.” 

Elana held Harley’s hand as she looked at the twelve year old girl. “You must be Lucy.” 

“How do you know my mom?” Lucy asked. 

“I saved her from your dad once.” 

“Oh.” Lucy’s face fell from understanding. 

“You’ve met him.” 

“Yeah…” She shivered from the image of his laughing face. 

“Come inside with us, baby.” Harley smiled at her daughter. “Elana needs hot chocolate and cookies.” 

“Is Elana like you?” 

“No. Elana…” Harley kissed Elana before booping the taller woman’s nose much to her daughter’s surprise. “Elana is too good to be like me. She’s very special, baby. But she needs us.” 

Elana blushed. “Thanks, Harley.” 

“Anytime, Dollface.” 

****

“Cute kid.” 

Harley has closed her daughter’s bedroom door and was now watching Elana awkwardly hold a cup of tea in her hands. “How long has it been now?” 

“A little over a month.” 

Harley nodded before walking towards Elana and then stroking her hair while standing behind her. “Come cuddle on the couch with me, Dollface. I miss you. I could use some kisses.” 

“Ok.” 

“I like your hair like this…” Harley whispered after Elana had gotten up. She had a bit of it between her fingers. “It looks good short. Is it blue because you’re sad?” 

“It might be. I just didn’t think about it.” 

Harley had her head on Elana’s chest as they stood there. “Lean down...I want a proper kiss from my girl.” She commanded, smiling at how Elana blushed before awkwardly leaning down. Harley grabbed a fistful of shirt as their lips met, moaning appreciatively. “I’ve forgotten how good you taste, honey.” 

Elana bit her lip shyly as she was pushed onto the couch. 

Harley straddled her with a squeal and immediately began letting her hands wander under Elana’s T-shirt. “Still so fit. So fine.” She teased before kissing the taller woman slowly. 

“Mmm…” She loved how Harley’s insistent kisses and eager hands made her feel. 

“Do you want me, Elana?” The villain purred. 

“How could I not?” 

“You don’t call. You don’t write. You know what my favorite flower is. And yet...nothin.” The blonde pouted. “Do you even like me anymore?” 

“Harley…” Elana rolled her eyes. 

“Hm? Well?” Harley stripped out of her tank top and tiny shorts. She was in a red thong with a hand under Elana’s chin. “My eyes are on my face, sweetie.” 

“I...Of course I do.”

“Take off the rest of it real slow. I want you to work for it.” She sat on the couch with a giggle after Elana got up. 

“Do I get music?” 

“Nope. Be creative. You could even try to make me laugh.” 


End file.
